Langit
by Azureila
Summary: Kehadiran L memercikkan keinginan untuk belajar dalam diri Near; belajar menyayangi, belajar bermimpi, maupun belajar untuk menjadi dewasa, meski hidup tidak selalu dapat diterka. Birthday fic for Near.


**Langit**

**Author: **SheilaLuv, yang tetap _rabid_ seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini lebih bisa mengontrol diri.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Kehadiran L memercikkan keinginan untuk belajar dalam diri Near; belajar menyayangi, belajar bermimpi, maupun belajar untuk menjadi dewasa, meski hidup tidak selalu dapat diterka. _Side story_ dari **Enigma**.

_**Senang sekali**_ rasanya bisa kembali! Saya menghilang selama beberapa bulan terakhir karena alasan yang rasanya terlalu absurb untuk disebutkan disini. Yah, yang penting semua kesusahan itu sudah hilang. Terima kasih untuk semua dukungannya via _review_, dan bagi yang menunggu _update _**Enigma**, saya sedang menggodok ide di sela-sela kuliah XD.

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk Near, yang berulang tahun tanggal 24 Agustus lalu. _Happy birthday, my dear Near. I wish you joy and happiness!_

Nah, silahkan dibaca dengan santai. _Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Men must be taught as if you taught them not_

_And things unknown proposed as things forgot_

**-Alexander Pope-**

**

* * *

  
**

L adalah manifestasi dari absolutisme misteri yang paling nyata di mata seorang Nate River.

Betapa tidak, L muncul dan menghilang begitu saja, nyaris tanpa terdeteksi, kemudian lenyap bagai hantu. Terkadang dia seolah melompat dari waktu yang satu ke waktu yang lain, tak pernah terikat oleh jalinan emosi, serta sangat waspada dan analitis. Kharismanya menjerat pikiran-pikiran brilian untuk meruntuhkan lika-liku labirin yang dipahat dari kejeniusan dan daya tahan yang telah ditempa sejak usia belia.

Bagai langit yang mustahil dijangkau oleh rengkuhan tangan manusia, seperti itulah sosok L yang dikenalnya. Namun, bukankah langit selalu melimpahkan pemberian kala masanya tiba? Langit bermurah hati pada bumi, mencurahkan hujan pengharapan untuk tanah yang kering, memancarkan sinar hangat yang sanggup meluluhkan kebekuan di sudut-sudut terdalam. Menampilkan berbagai sisi yang membuat bumi tak letih menatapnya. Memuja. Mendamba.

Near pertama kali bertemu L di malam Halloween saat berumur 7 tahun, dan saat itu, L menggugah hidupnya secara spontan, bahkan hingga kini, kekaguman akan pribadi L tidak pernah lenyap.

Dalam kunjungan-kunjungan singkat yang terjadi secara tidak teratur, Near perlahan mulai mengenal L dibalik sebuah sinonim nama yang dikomposisikan dari kesatuan huruf tunggal. Seringkali ketika pertengkaran sepele antara dirinya dan Mello nyaris pecah di ruang rekreasi—biasanya dimulai dengan dekonstruksi susunan lego, disusul gerutuan marah dan hantaman kaki Mello yang menerjang geram—L akan muncul. Pintu berderak terbuka, dan lelaki dengan seribu kamuflase identitas itu akan menengahi mereka berdua hanya lewat sorot matanya hingga kemarahan Mello segera menyusut, dan Near pun akan kembali meringkuk aman. Tidak cukup sampai disitu saja, dengan sigap L membawa mereka berdua menjelajahi pelosok kota Winchester di kala waktu belajar usai. Mereka bertiga akan turun ke jalanan yang dipenuhi vitalitas aktifitas masyarakat, menyaksikan gelora kota yang berpadu dengan dinamika kehidupan.

Seakan ingatan tidak pernah lekang, Near masih bisa mengingat jelas ciri khas kegiatan dadakan itu, yang biasanya berakhir dengan sentuhan rasa dingin yang manis menyegarkan mulut. Tiga variasi rasa es krim, tiga figur jenius, dan tiga reaksi berbeda. L akan menyesap es krim stroberinya, hening. Satu tangan tersembunyi dalam saku jeans, namun matanya yang biasa tampak tumpul akhirnya dihiasi gemericik kegembiraan. Mello, yang menyukai keramaian dan latar suasana kota yang riang dan hidup, akan berjalan membusung, punggung tegak, rambutnya kian keemasan ditimpa elusan mentari senja, dan bibirnya melengkung gembira saat lelehan es krim cokelat menyapu lidahnya. Near, terlindung di antara kedua keping enigma bernyawa, berjalan dengan langkah samar, satu tangan bermain dengan rambutnya yang halus, sementara satu tangan lagi menggenggam corong yang mewadahi es krim vanilla manis. Sesaat ragu-ragu mencicipi tekstur asing namun menarik minat ini, namun segera setelah menyingkirkan praduganya, Near akan menghabiskannya.

Rutinitas tidak pernah lebih membahagiakan lagi dibandingkan momen-momen khusus seperti saat itu.

Ada kalanya, alih-alih mengajak kedua calon pewaris namanya untuk makan es krim, L akan menggiring mereka memasuki kancah perkembangan teknologi dunia. Tak jarang, dalam sekejap dia meminta izin pada Roger untuk membawa mereka berdua pergi ke suatu tempat yang ternyata merupakan institusi pusat penelitian dan pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan yang didirikan oleh Watari. Dalam tur selama beberapa jam, Near dan Mello akan diajari hal-hal yang tidak biasa dipelajari anak-anak seusia mereka: proses perakitan senjata, kegunaan reaktor nuklir, pemanfaatan reaksi luminol maupun analisis DNA dalam kegiatan forensik, pembuktian metode untuk menguji waktu kematian dengan menelaah tingkat kekakuan tubuh yang biasa disebut dengan _rigor mortis_, sampai menguji kemampuan deduksi mereka berdua dengan menyediakan simulasi kasus yang harus dipecahkan tanpa bantuannya.

Satu catatan penting, penyelesaian mutlak diselesaikan dengan kerja sama. Upaya tak terkatakan dari L untuk menguji kemampuan tim dari dua calon pewarisnya.

Kesulitan menghadang. Near tidak pernah protes sekalipun—dia menghargai kemampuan Mello, bahkan kagum pada beberapa hal spesifik tentangnya, namun hambatan justru datang dari Mello. Raut wajahnya enggan, tanda tak terima selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya sadar sia-sia saja melawan kehendak L. Tentu saja, penerimaan, walaupun awalnya dilakukan setengah hati, akan membuat segala permasalahan menjadi dua kali lebih mudah untuk dipecahkan. Sejak awal Mello mempunyai tendensi khusus untuk menjadi perfeksionis di hadapan L. Momen seperti itulah yang Near tunggu. Mello tak akan mengecewakan L, dan pasti menjadi partner yang tangguh.

Meski bukan karena_nya_.

Acapkali kepedihan bisu merasuk saat menyaksikan bara di mata Mello menyala begitu terang, _hanya demi L_. Hanya demi sang Langit yang mengawasi segalanya dari takhta tertinggi. Muak dengan labilnya emosi, Near berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan ganjil itu, membatin bahwa dia sendiri mengerti dengan keinginan Mello dengan sempurna. Jiwa mereka berbagi hasrat yang sama. _Pengakuan_. Dan seulas senyum tipis yang tergurat di bibir pucat. Kesederhanaan yang harus dibayar mahal dengan daya tahan, dedikasi dan kerelaan.

Sampai saat ini, keduanya selalu berhasil melampaui tenggat waktu yang ditetapkan L, bahkan sekali waktu berhasil membuat L tertegun takjub. Kegelisahannya lenyap sementara. Kelegaan luar biasa membuncah dalam dadanya, bangga melihat pengakuan tulus dari L, dan betapa lekukan senyum kemenangan di bibir Mello sanggup meringankan hatinya.

Sekarang, hal itu sudah cukup. Near tak ingin meminta lebih. Maka tahun demi tahun pun berlalu.

Setiap musim panas datang, ditandai oleh pijar mentari yang terang benderang, Mello menantang L untuk adu ketangkasan di luar ruangan. Near selalu menjadi penonton yang tajam mengawasi dari pinggir lapangan saat mereka bergulat seru di rerumputan, memperebutkan _frisbee_ untuk dimainkan hingga letih. Tawa Mello merekah riang, tergelak-gelak saat rambut hitam L menggelitiki wajahnya, kemudian L ikut terkekeh pelan, patahan tawanya bersaing dengan suara Mello. Sebaliknya, ketika musim dingin merentangkan salju di atas permukaan tanah, Near tanpa segan-segan mengajak L bermain catur—semalam suntuk kalau perlu—di ruang rekreasi, disaksikan Mello yang tidak sabar ingin ambil bagian.

Ketiganya begitu terhipnotis akan intensitas pertandingan sampai tak peduli laju waktu. Pembicaraan panjang lebar menyusul setelah pertandingan. Nilai-nilai setiap langkah didiskusikan. Antusiasme bertransformasi menjadi energi tatkala L memberikan penjelasan rinci kepada dua pendengar setianya. Ada suntikan kekuatan baru pada suara bariton L, membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang panglima penakluk yang sedang memaparkan serangkaian taktik perang kepada dua serdadu muda.

Ketika lonceng menara jam berdentang beberapa kali sebagai pertanda dini hari menghampiri, L akan menyudahi diskusi strategi itu, kemudian menarik Near dan Mello ke kamar untuk tidur. Dia _tahu_ baik Near maupun Mello akan tetap terjaga, _tentu saja_. Karenanya, di ambang pintu, L akan beranjak tanpa mengucapkan basa-basi sepele seperti ucapan selamat tidur. Ritual ini telah menjadi semacam lelucon pribadi di antara mereka, bahwa perjalanan mereka masih panjang untuk bisa lepas dari pandangannya. Sensasi menenangkan di relung jiwanya membuat Near bertanya-tanya, _inikah rasanya mempunyai seorang kakak?_

Sesungguhnya, Near pernah meragukan apakah dia benar-benar ingin lepas. Bimbang. Bukan mudah memisahkan diri dari kestabilan dan kekokohan yang dipahatnya sedikit demi sedikit semenjak L hadir di hidupnya. Padahal, L senantiasa menegaskan kalau suatu saat semua penghuni Wammy's House akan berjalan sendiri, tanpa tuntunan kecuali akal mereka masing-masing. _Proses menjadi dewasa_, kata L suatu hari, _berlangsung secara bertahap. Pertama, kau merangkak, lalu berjalan tertatih, sampai pengalaman menempamu hingga kau bisa melangkah mandiri. Setelah itu, kau bisa berlari. Berlari dan jangan goyah. Jangan takut._

Near menghela nafas, menatap figur mentornya dengan penuh kasih sebelum menutup pintu.

Dia akan mencoba. Dia akan belajar agar dapat mencapai taraf itu.

_Kau punya waktu. Gunakan baik-baik__._

Bayangan punggung L yang berjalan menjauh menyusuri koridor efektif untuk memompa tekadnya, bahkan ketika esok hari Near mendapati bahwa L sudah melanglang buana melintasi benua, berkutat untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan massal yang dirancang seorang megalomania obsesif; iblis berwujud manusia beraliaskan Kira.

Near yakin L akan pulang. Keyakinannya semakin kukuh ketika Roger menyerahkan beberapa titipan pribadi dari L: satu set puzzle putih polos untuk Near serta seuntai rosario untuk Mello. Meski tak sepatah kata pun tertinggal, Near tahu benda-benda itu mengumandangkan satu makna.

_**Saya akan kembali.**_

Near hanya berharap dia bisa bernafas dengan nama L di tiap helaannya, mereguk kebijaksanaan dari samudra ilmu pengetahuan, sekaligus menjalani hidup sebagaimana adanya, sehingga dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bergelut dengan pribadi yang dikaguminya sepenuh hati, sebelum Takdir menggoreskan kisah getir perpisahan di dunia fana: _kematian_.

Di bawah kubah langit malam yang berganti siang seiring berlalunya hari, Near menanti.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Simbolisasi L sebagai _langit_ dan Near sebagai _bumi_ sudah ada di kepala saya sejak lama. Ide ini timbul semenjak saya melihat _scene_ pengakuan kekaguman Near terhadap L di _**page 82**_. Matanya menerawang jauh, seolah menatap sesuatu yang jauh dan sulit diraih, seakan mencari sosok seseorang yang telah berpulang di bentangan langit luas. Apalagi zodiak Near adalah Virgo yang berunsur tanah, dan tahun lahirnya pun berunsur logam yang juga berasal dari tanah. Hehehe… saya gak percaya hal-hal seperti itu, tapi menarik untuk melihatnya dari segi penanggalan (dan Ooba-sensei memang sangat teliti menangani pemilihan tanggal). Karena itulah saya mengibaratkan Near sebagai bumi, yang selamanya hanya bisa menatap langit tanpa bisa menggapainya. Ironis baik bagi Near maupun Mello, karena sampai kapanpun masing-masing dari mereka tak akan bisa mencapai level L, maupun bersama-sama dengannya dalam waktu yang lama. Namun sepertinya sudah menjadi hukum alam di Death Note, bahwa ironi menciptakan keindahan.

Saran, kritik, serta komentar diterima dengan senang hati lewat review. XD Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, dan sampai jumpa lagi!

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
